Bieber VS Goldsworthy
by Freshkid12345
Summary: Justin Bieber is back and he has his eyes on a blue eye girl. What happens when the blue eyed girl has a boyfriend?
1. One Time

**A/N: Bonjour everybody! How are you doing on this day? This is finally the squeal to "Famous Lover". Well, I'll advise you to read "Famous Lover" and then read this story, but it's up to you, I should stop rambling! **

Bieber V.S. Goldsworthy

"No, No, No! Damn it!" Eli sighed while sliding down his locker.

"Well, I guess dreams do come true." Clare said dreamily.

"Yours or Eli's?" Adam said.

What Eli didn't know was the Clare had the biggest crush on Justin Bieber. She was going out with Eli, well in her mind she was going out with Justin Bieber.

"JUSTIN CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

"JUSTIN CAN I GET A PIECE OF YOUR HAIR!"

Eli groaned again and slammed the back of his head into the locker. And the clouds opened up and God said "I hate you Eli Goldsworthy!"

"Here, Adam hold my stuff." Clare said handing her stuff to Eli.

"Why?" Adam whined.

"I'm going to introduce myself."

Eli got up and started flaring his arms around.

"Oh hell no! Your saying right here with me. He might steal you away from me!" Eli said.

"Eli honey, it was just a dream. Nobody will take me away from you!" Clare said.

Eli sighed. He knows that if he doesn't let Clare go she might get mad at him for not trusting her.

"Fine. Go." Eli said.

"Yay! Thank you Eli." Clare kissing Eli and ran over to Justin.

"Are you ok Eli?" Adam asked putting his hand on Eli's shoulder.

"Nope. Not at all." Eli said through gritted teeth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Justin's P.O.V.

Wow. That's all I can say.

Everything was blocked out except for this girl. Her porcelain face, her curves, and her auburn curls. What stood out the most was her ocean blue eyes. Blue Eyes…

I walked passed everybody screaming my name and I walk to this mystery girl. I smiled at her and she blushed. She's cute.

"Hi there." I said. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Hi Ju-Justin." She stuttered. She's cute when she stuttered.

"Since you already know my name, what's yours Blue Eyes?"

I think she blushed at her new nickname and looked down.

"Cl-Cl-Clare." She managed to say.

"Well, Cl-Cl-Clare, would you mind showing me around?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled at me and I think my heart melted.

I took her hand in mine and we started walking down the hall. I the meanest stare from this guy with all black on. I guess that was her boyfriend, but not for long….

**A/N: How was it? Well there is going to be more and longer chapters after this! What is going on in Justin mind? Well, I don't know!**


	2. One Less lonely Girl

**A/N: So I decided, what the hell! Let me write another chapter for you wonderful people! What would you do if you had a crazy boyfriend who will do whatever it takes to keep you away from the person he hates the most? Hmmmm**

Bieber V.S. Goldsworthy 

Adam's P.O.V.

"I don't want to Eli!" I whined. Eli was going to spy on Clare and Justin and he wants me to come with him.

"I thought you were my best friend!" Eli said.

"I am, but why do you always bring me down man?"

'Just come on Adam!"

I sighed in defeat as we were following Justin and Clare…

Justin's P.O.V.

This girl is amazing! Everything about her is great. Her personality is what I like about her the most. Even though she stutters a lot and almost fainted I like her.

"Is there any food places near Degrassi or do I have to eat the cafes food?" I cringed.

"Nope. There's this place called The Dot that has the best food. We should-I mean you should go sometime." Clare blushed.

"I think we will go to The Dot during lunch today. I'm in a mood for a hamburger."

"We? As in me and you?"

"Yea, that's what I was getting at. If you don't want to go…"

"NO! I mean no. I would love to go!"

"Great then. I'll see you at lunch. Bye Clare."

I blew a kiss her way and ran off to first class which I think it was M.I. with Ms. Oh.

Eli's P.O.V.

WHAT THE FUCK!

"Eli, calm down." Adam said.

"Hahaha calm down? CALM DOWN? My girlfriend was asked on a date by a guy haunting me in my nightmares! No Adam, I can't calm down!" I yelled.

"Instead of having a temper tantrum and whining, why don't you do something about it, or you can let Justin just hit on Clare like that."

"Yea. Yea, thanks Adam your right."

"Just don't do anything stupid. Alright?"

I crossed my fingers behind my back and said;

'Promise."

Clare's P.O.V.

I walked dreamily into science and Alli had the biggest grin on her face.

'Spill the beans like now!" Adam said.

"Shhhhhh!" Mr. Betenkamp said.

"Sorry…" Alli mumbled.

"So what happened to you and Mr. Biebs?" Alli said wiggling her eyebrows.

"He asked me to lunch Alli!" I said.

"No way!"

"Yes way! He even blew a kiss me Alli. Oh my god I almost fainted."

"But, what about your boyfriend?"

"Eli will understand. He trust me."

"After that dream that he had, it tells me that he hated JB with a passion."

"He won't do anything wrong Alli."

"Yea, ok Clare. You know who Eli is."

"Eli won't do anything he will regret." I assured her.

I can't wait till lunch….

**A/N: And that's chapter 2! How did you like it? What will Eli do? Will Adam get pizza? I don't know you have to read on to find out! R&R?**


	3. Kiss and Tell

**A/N: I just notice that in mostly like the past 2 stories I wrote, I wrote Clare as the bad person. Well in the real situation in the show she did the most rational thing. Oh well, it is Fanfiction!**

Bieber V.S. Goldsworthy

Eli's P.O.V.

Lunch had came around and their was no sight of Clare. She didn't even tell me she had a date with that kid. I'm her boyfriend for God sake! This makes me furious because I know that Bieber will try to steal her from me. I have to find Adam.

I ran into the café where Adam was stuffing his face with pizza. He looked confused to see me here because I think he thought that I was going to stalk Clare some more.

"I thought you were going to stalk Clare." Adam said with his mouth stuffed.

"I need your help though." I said.

"Fuck no! Eli she is your girlfriend. You need to defend her honor or some other dude is going to. You better get at The Dot quickly because Justin and Clare left 10 minutes ago."

I smacked my forehead with my hand and ran to The Dot. If I find out she's doing something…

…

Justin's P.O.V

Me and Clare was sitting in a booth drinking milkshakes. She was telling me how earlier in the year, some guy named Wesley groped her up because some girl named Jenna said that she got a boob job. It was a really funny story, but Clare didn't think so.

"It wasn't funny! I was seriously violated!" She laughed.

"I wish I was there to have seen the look on you face!" I said.

"Well Wesley a said he was sorry so I guess it was ok."

I chuckled and stared at her. She was so beautiful. I wish she was single so I can ask her out. I can tell she has a crush on me and I have one on her to. Then, the moment was ruined when the door of The Dot was busted opened.

"Clare!" Some dude said. I remembered the guy in the all black. He looked intimidating, but he can't scare me.

"Eli!" Clare said shocked. The guys name is Eli huh? I guess Clare didn't tell him that we were going to lunch because he was furious.

'What are you doing with him?" Eli yelled, making a scene.

"Please Eli, your making a scene."

"I don't care Clare! What are you doing with him!"

I couldn't stand looking at the scene in front of me, so I butted in.

"Don't talk to her like that! Haven't you learned better?" I asked him.

"I can talk to her whatever I want to talk to her!"

I stood up and faced down at him. Damn!, this guy was short. I balled up my fist, when some guy came up and came between us.

"If you guys want to fight, take it outside!" The guy said.

"Don't worry Peter, I got this." Clare said.

Peter smiled at Clare and she turned to Eli.

"Eli, I'll come to your house later. We'll talk about this ok?" Clare asked.

"Yea, I guess." Eli said.

He gritted his teeth at me and walked out of the The Dot.

"I'm sorry about him. When he sees me with other guys, he gets crazy." Clare apologized.

"It's ok Clare. It's not your fault." I said. It really wasn't. It was Eli's and he ruined a perfect moment.

"Lunch is about to be over. We should get back to Degrassi."

"Sure."

…

I already knew we were later to 7th period class, but I didn't care because I was with Clare. That's all that mattered.

We walked into Degrassi and the halls were deserted. I took this as a opportunity. She'll probably smack me.

I kissed Clare full on the lips. I was surprised she didn't push me or anything and we pulled away. She was out of breath and I smiled.

"What was that?" Clare asked.

"A kiss, what did you think it was?" I said.

"Even though I like it, I have a boyfriend."

'What your boyfriend doesn't know, won't hurt him."

I kissed her again deeply and we kissed each other until we reached the janitors closet…

**A/N: I know you probably hate me because I made Clare cheat on Eli, but it's Fanfiction. In real life I want Eclare my favorite pastry back together. And Justin being a sneaky person. Well, I hope you liked it! **


	4. Never Say Never

**A/N: I am a Bieber fan. There is no doubt about it. This story is for fun ok? Oh yea, Justin has his bangs ;)**

Bieber V.S. Goldsworthy

Clare's P.O. V.

Me and Justin stayed in the Janitors closet for 45 minutes which was one period, and it was the best 45 minutes of my life! He made me feel like I've never felt like before. I don't feel guilty at all for some reason.

We walked out just as the bell rung. We walked in different ways, but Justin sneaked in a wink to me. Alli ran up to me and scolded at me.

"Clare Diane Edwards, where the hell were you!" She said.

"I was late to M.I., so I didn't go." I said.

"It's not like you Clare."

"I'm sorry Alli it won't happen again."

"Good. So you do you want to come over to my house after school. I got The Notebook on Blue-Ray!"

"I can't. I have to met up with Eli. Him and Justin almost got into bruhaha during lunch."

"What! What happened?"

"Well, Eli caught me and Justin together. He thought I was cheating on him. I swear he can be so irrational!"

'Well did you?"

I hesitated. I wanted to tell Alli that I was making out with Justin Bieber in a janitors closet.

'Clare, you hesitated." Alli said, her eyes going wide.

"I didn't Alli. I would never do that to Eli. I love him to much."

She smiled at me. If only she knew….

…..

Eli's .

I was putting my books in my bag for English with Clare. Finally I get to have class with her. I couldn't stand not seeing her face. Drew, Adam's brother, came to me with a serious look on his face. I don't know why he's here because we don't even talk to each other.

"What's up Drew?: I said uncertain.

"Eli. I saw something that I don't think that you'll like." He said.

I motioned my hand for him to continue.

"Well, on my way to gym, I kinda saw Clare and Justin getting heavy in the hallway. They went into the janitors closet…"

Justin's P.O.V.

I was talking to the football team. They seemed like really nice guys, especially K.C. I was telling them how I play football sometimes, when I was pushed against the lockers.

"What the- oh hi Eli." I said.

"Stay away from Clare." He said. His eyes were dark and he _almost _seemed scary.

"Me and Clare are just friends, Eli."

"I know you and Clare went in the janitors closet together!"

The football team started roaring. I looked at Eli smugly and said:

"So. She loved every minute of it. How I kissed her neck, her moaning turned me on so much that we almost went to third base."

Eli went ballistic and punched me in the mouth. I tasted blood and the football team was about to gain up on Eli, but I held them back.

"I got it."

I punched Eli in the stomach, and when he bent down, I kicked him in the face. Now there was a crowd of people in the hallway cheering.

I got on Eli and started to punch on his face. By the way it is, this dude can't fight. I got a lot of punches at him, but he threw me off him and kicked me in the back. I spun around and tripped him making him fall. I got on top of him again and head butted him. The crowd go louder and I got a boost of confidence. I got off of him and kicked him straight on the nards. The crowd all said 'OHHHHH' and Eli stayed on the floor. Finally, Owen came and pushed me back.

"Ok! As much as we all want to see Eli get his ass kicked more, Mr. Simpson is about to come in t minus 20 seconds!" Owen yelled.

We all ran away and left Eli on the ground groaning.

…

Clare's P.O.V.

Sitting in English waiting for Mrs. Dawes was a pain. Adam kept on interrogating me on why I wasn't in class last period. I kept telling him I didn't want to go because I was late, but he didn't believe me. It was weird because it was only me and Adam in the classroom.

Then, a stampede of students cam running inside the classroom taking their assigned seats. But one person didn't come in.

_Eli_

Somebody poked me and I turned to see Jenna. Me and Jenna got on good terms since she gave birth to my nephew Tyson.

"What is it Jenna?" I asked.

"You didn't see? Eli got his ass handled by Justin. Look!" Jenna said handing me her phone.

There on the screen was Justin beating the hell out of Eli.

**A/N: Don't you love violence? Nah I'm playing, violence is bad. Talking it out is the better way. Well tell me in the reviews you send me saying who is going to get Clare, and thanks for blowing up my email!**


	5. Down to Earth

**A/N: Ok, I might not write another chapter because I'm going to Nevada for 4 days. So I will write this chapter to be as long as my little heart can type. Your Welcome! And I play Black-Ops so yea Mortal Combat xD**

Bieber V.S. Goldworthy

Justin's P.O.V.

Science was a pain. I felt really guilty for what I did to Eli. I didn't mean to. I snapped. I mean yea I knew what I was doing, but that dude was asking for it. He started it! The announcement came one and I turned pale.

"Justin Bieber, please report to Mr. Simpson's office immediately."

Everybody knew why I was going there. Actually the whole school knew. Clare is probably wondering why too. I'm screwed

I got out my seat and walked to Mr. Simpson's office. Opening the door, I smelt the tension in the air. Eli was sitting on a chair in one side of the room and there was another chair on the other side. Mr. Simpson looked stressed and pissed.

"Take a seat Mr. Bieber." Mr. Simpson said rubbing his temples.

I took a seat in the chair on the far side of the room and Mr. Simpson started talking.

"You know violence is prohibited at school. So why did you two fight?" He asked.

"I didn't even do anything! He attacked me!" I yelled.

"Because you don't know how to keep your pervert hands to yourself!" Eli yelled.

"At least I know how to satisfy a person!"

Eli scoffed at the remark and Mr. Simpson screamed:

"Quiet! Your fighting because of a girl. This is not appropriate. I'm serving you both 5 days suspension! I don't want to see you both on school grounds until then. Now, go clear out your lockers."

"That's not fair!" Me and Eli said.

"Now!" Mr. Simpson said.

I groaned and got out my seat. I walked out of his office to a hallway full of students. I guess I was so mad that I didn't hear the dismissal bell.

I walked to my locker and started to pile my stuff in my book bag.

…...

Eli's P.O.V.

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS CRAP!

I stormed out of Mr. Simpson's office and was spinning around to find Clare. Oh, she is going to get it! I finally found Clare talking to Alli aand I turned her around.

"What the hell Eli!" She snapped. I snatched her wrist from my grip.

"We are done! Hemos terminado! I can't believe you would do something conniving! Cheat on me!" I yelled. Everybody turned to us because they knew that someday she will get tired of me.

Clare looked down in embarrassment. I couldn't tell if she was sad or she was happy.

"Fine Eli. I'm sorry if I wasted your time." She closed her locker and walked out the front door, making me stand there like a idiot. What the hell just happened? I thought that least she would say sorry and begg on her knees for me to not break up with her.

…

Justin's P.O.V.

I was currently laying on my couch watching MuchMusic. I was suspended and had nothing to do. Usher had to go to a concert in New York, so I was here by myself being bored. I was about to go to the kitchen and get a soda when my doorbell rang. I got really suspicious when it rang because nobody knows where I live except for Clare. _Clare._

I ran to the door and opened it to see Clare standing there.

"Clare, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Eli ended everything with me." She said.

"Come in." I said. I lead her in my living room and she sat down on the sofa. If your wondering, my house is just a regular house in Toronto.

"Now, tell me what happened." I took her hands in mine.

"He just old me that were done and he said it in Spanish so I knew he wasn't playing." Clare said.

I hugged her, and she jugged me back. This hug wasn't sympathetic hug, it was more of a **now-that-he-is-out-of-the-way-let's-make-out** type of hug.

"So does this mean I have a girlfriend?" I ask her.

"Depends. Do we kiss?" Clare said.

"There will be lots of kissing."

I kissed Clare with all the passion I can might and here goes another session.

Adam's P.O.V.

Eli was getting on my nerves. He was walking around my room whispering things to himself and I was just watching him. I don't know why Clare would cheat on him with Justin.

"Adam, I'm going to kill him. Murder him." Eli said.

"I won't blame you, but you should forget Clare." I said trying to be rational.

"Wait, so your not going to lecture me or anything?"

'Nope."

"So I can do what ever I want?"

"Yerp."

Eli got this sinister stare on his face which creeped me out a lot.

…

Alli's .

I was on my computer on the school website. I was watching the fight on the Anti- Grapevine over and over again which was getting over 2 million views already. I scrolled down until I reached something.

CLUSTIN ON A ROLL

During school while students were studying for classes, Clare Edwards and Singing pop-star Justin Bieber were studying each other. This picture shows that Justin and Clare was having a heavy make-out session in the hallway. The picture was taken by Drew Torres-

I screamed in delight and called Clare immediately.

…..

Clare's P.O.V.

My cell phone started ringing, but I was to busy kissing Justin.

"Let it ring" He said.

It stopped ringing and I smiled in the kiss. My phone started ringing again and Justin put his head in the crook of my neck and sighed. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"WHY ON GODS GREEN EARTH YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Alli screamed through the phone.

"Didn't tell you what?"

"That you and Justin made out in a janitors closet!"

"How did you find out?"

"It's on the Anti-Grapevine, Clare everybody must know now!"

"Oh my God! Alli, I'll call you back!"

"Wait Clare!

"What?"

"How was it"

"Goodbye Alli."

I hung up on her and Justin was about to kiss me again, but I out my finger on his lips.

"Tomorrow we'll continue, but I need to get home."

"I was suspended from school for that fight with Eli, and I'm not allowed on school grounds." Justin said.

"Then I'll met you here. Make sure your bedroom is vacancy." I winked at him and walked out his house.

Justin's P.O.V.

_What does she mean?_

**A/N: That was a long chapter! I hope this will save you until I get back home. Don't hate me, ok? It's a story.**


	6. Who Says

**A/N: As for the title of this chapter, you already know where this is going…**

Bieber V.S. Goldsworthy

Justin's P.O.V.

(Next Week)

It was a wonderful Monday morning. Sitting near my locker with Clare next to be was the best feeling in the world. Class was in fifteen minutes, so we had enough time to relax. It was all going good until, she asked _the _question.

"So, what ever happened to you and Selena?" Clare asked.

I stiffened and shifted away from her. I really wanted to tell her what happened, but it'll be too soon.

"I'll tell you another time alright?" I said.

"Justin, you can tell me."

"Clare, just…let it go…" I trailed off.

She sighed and put her head on my shoulder.

The front door of Degrassi opened and my eyes opened in fear. I was about to cry out when everybody in the hall screamed:

"SELENA!"

(Last Saturday)

Eli's P.O.V.

"Why are you taking me to New York on a Saturday morning?" Adam asked. We were walking down the street of New York City.

"If I tell you, your going to run away." I said.

"I promise I wont."

"You're sure?"

"Yep. Positive. One hundred percent."

"Ok. When I said I was going to get Clare back, I meant it. I needed help. Big help from somebody everybody know well."

Adam was confused for a second, but then his eyes widened in realization.

"YOUR GOING TO GET SEL-" I covered his mouth because he might blow out cover.

"Shhhhh! Yes, I am Adam." I said.

"But, it's impossible to get even near that girl! She has security like the president does!" Adam said.

"I have and idea."

When we walked to the building where Selena was recording, there was big buff security guards ready for anybody to enter the building. I took sleeping gas and rolled it near the guards. The smoke started to come out the can, and surrounded the guards. They started coughing and they slumped to the ground, and fell asleep.

"Where the hell did you get sleeping gas?" Adam scolded.

"I know a guy. Now let's go before they wake up!" I said.

We ran into the building and went to the elevator. I didn't know exactly where Selena was recording, I pressed any button on elevator wall, which was the top floor. The elevator dinged and we came off. I saw a door that said "Recording" on it and we opened it to see Selena recording and some dude doing the technical stuff.

"Hey! What are you doing her?" I guy said.

"Your security guards outside are passed out on the job. Something happened!" I said.

The guy started to panic and ran out the room. Selena came out the booth and said:

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, but this dude came all the way to New York from Canada to talk to you." Adam said.

"So you faked an emergency just to talk to me…cool." Selena said.

"Well, we need your help." I said,

"Guys, I'm kind of in a in a session right now."

"It has something to do with Justin."

Selena tensed up and she looked tat the ground.

"What do you mean. I'm over him. What about him?" She asked.

"We need to know why you two broke up."

"That's kind of private…"

"Please. Justin stole my girlfriend from me and she's to naïve to know what he is a bad guy."

Selena sat down in a chair and sighed.

"Justin cheated on me with the girl that was on his "Baby" video." Selena said.

Me and Adam's mouth went wide open and I started to hyperventilate.

"You mean to tell me that, that big shoe wearing, hair flipping, no puberty hitting boy is a cheater?" I said can't believing it.

"Yes that's what I'm saying." She confirmed.

I sat in the chair next to her and put my head in my hands.

"Can you help me with something/" I said looking up at her.

"I don't know if I can, but I can try." Selena said.

'Can you be my fake girlfriend just until my ex gets jealous?"

"I don't know if I can-"

"Pllleeeassse!" I begged.

"Ok, ok, ok…I'll do it."

"Thank you!"

" I'll got my stuff and we'll be off to Canada."

**A/N: Yea, yea, I know it's been like 3 days since I updated. I was in Las Vegas for those days. Who wants to be my betta-reader? Just PM to tell me!**


	7. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**A/N: In the last chapter, I was asking if any of you would like to be my beta-reader. I would appreciate if one of you would because I really need help!**

Bieber V.S. Goldsworthy

Eli's P.O.V.

The look on Justin's face was priceless! He was all wide eyes, and his mouth was wide open. He got up and walked over to where me and Selena were.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Justin asked putting the emphases you because he was talking to Selena.

"I enrolled here. I met Eli on Saturday and he's showing me _around_." Selena said.

Clare ran over and took Justin by the hand.

"Come on Justin, let's go. I don't need you getting into another fight…" Clare said.

She pulled him along and Selena yelled at the crowd surrounding the four of us.

"Hey everybody! Take out all your phone 'cause you wouldn't want to miss this!"

She pulled me by the neck and kissed me deeply. I'll be lying if I said I didn't like it, which I did very much. I hear cell phone shutters and cameras flashing like crazy, but all I was fascinated with the kiss Selena just gave me. We pulled away and everybody was whooping and cheering, but Justin and Clare was blowing with anger. I don't know why, because they wanted each other…

Alli's P.O.V.

ANTI- GRAPEVINE: SELI

Today, in the beginning of a normal Degrassi school day, Selena Gomez came through the Degrassi doors with Eli Goldsworthy, know as Dr. Doom and the person who is obsessed with death. Selena may be Dr. Dooms boyfriend because they shared a heated kiss in front of everybody. Some people think that Selena and Eli are trying to make Justin and Clare(Ex's) jealous because Clare Edwards cheated on Eli-

"SQEALS!"

I ran out of the M.I. room and almost tripped in my heels trying to find Adam. I found Adam putting stuff in his locker.

"ADAM!" I screamed.

He was startled for a second and put his hand over his heart.

"Alli! Don't scare me like that!" He said.

"I have every right to scare you! You didn't tell me and I'm your girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Tell you about what? And I know you're my girlfriend, but if you scream it everybody is going to know."

"That Selena Gomez and Eli are going out!"

"Alli, I didn't even know that."

"Your lying to me Adam."

"I'm not lying."

"Ok. Your not lying. But, if I find out you are, I will find you!"

…..

Selena's P.O.V.

It was pretty fun being somebody else's girlfriend just to get somebody mad. Even though Eli might be using me, it doesn't matter. Justin deserves it.

I was giving autographs to my fan because I love my fans, when the girl that was with Justin came up to me.

"Excuse me Selena, what do you think your doing." The girl asked crossing her arms. Ok what's this girl's problem?

"What's your problem? You want an autograph?" I snapped back.

"I know you're here just to make Justin jealous."

"You make me laugh little girl. I like your ex-boyfriend. He not the kind to just cheat on somebody, like you and Justin."

"Justin will never cheat me!"

"Why do you think we broke up? Caught him making out with a girl in a janitors closet."

"The truth hurts doesn't it?"

"I don't believe you."

"Don't believe me. But, I bet when you asked Justin about me, he told you not now and let it go."

The girl stood there speechless and I walked away from her. 


	8. That Should Be Me

Bieber V.S. Goldsworthy

Clare's P.O.V.

She's lying. I know it. Justin is to sweet to cheat. He would never cheat on somebody. I was deep in thought when Justin ran up to me.

"I was looking all over for you. Why do you look like somebody killed your cat?" Justin said.

"Why did you and Selena break up?" I asked sternly.

"I told you we'll talk-"

"No, Justin I need to know now!"

"Clare-"

"Did you cheat on her?"

Justin got stiff and hesitated. It was like my whole world was crashing down. I can't believe him!

"You did… didn't you." I slowly.

"I didn't mean to-" She started out, but I interrupted him.

"No, Justin. I need time to think about this. I thought you were better than that."

I walked away from him, tears streaming down my face.

…...

Justin's P.O.V.

I growled in anger and punched the locker that was next to me. It made a dent and I hissed in pain as I saw a bruise forming on my knuckles. She wasn't suppose to find out! The other students were looking at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. I am going to kill the person who told Clare. One person knew. She wouldn't had.

_Selena._

Eli's P.O.V.

Clare will be mine. She **will **be mine. I saw Clare running down the hall crying. Time to make my move.

"Clare what's wrong." I said.

"Karma is something right? I guess your happy that I'm crying now. I deserve it." Clare sobbed.

"Clare, nobody deserves to be hurt. Tell me what happened."

"I just found out Justin is a cheater. Ha, it's so funny though. We are perfect for each other, because I am too!" Clare pathetically laughed.

"Clare, I know we have our differences, but if you need me, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Eli."

"Anything for a **friend**."

…

Selena's P.O.V.

12th grade Math is a pain. I hate it so much. Somebody walked into class late and I widen my eyes when I saw it was Justin.

"Mr. Bieber your late. Detention after school." Coach Armstrong said.

"Yea whatever." Justin said.

I can tell he was in a crappy mood. I think Clare told him what happened between me and him. I kind of scared me by the face expression he was making. He looked really deep in thought. I forgot how beautiful he looked after we broke up.

"Ms. Gomez pay attention. Detention after school." Mr. Armstrong said.

With Justin? Just my luck!

….

*Sorry if I skipped*

(At lunch)

Eli's P.O.V.

Lunch was here and Clare asked can I sit with her. Oh course I wasn't going to say no. We were currently ending and laughing. It was good hearing her laugh again.

"EVERYBODY! I NEED YOUR ATTENTION!"

We turned our attention to Justin standing on one of the tables. What is he up to?

"Everybody, a girl named Clare Edwards is really pissed off at me. I really like her and I'm here to show her I do."

**(A/N: Btw I don't own "That Should Be Me." =)**

Is this dude going to sing?

"_Everybody's laughing in my mind." Justin started._

**I guess he is.**

"_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy."_ And he pointing at me. That little fucker!

"_Do you do what you did when you did with me? Does he love you the way I can?_

_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me? 'Cause Baby I didn't_

_That should be me, holding your hand_

_That should be me, making you laugh_

_That should be me, this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should me"_

Justin jumped off the table and started walking around.

"_That should be me, feeling your kiss_

_That should be, buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on 'till you believe_

_That, that should be me."_

Justin sat on the table where me and Clare was sitting and he looked her dead in the face, not even caring that I was sitting right next to her.

"_You said you needed a little time from my mistakes_

_It's funny how you use that time to have me replaced."_

He pointed at me again and I swear I was going to punch him in his pretty face.

"_Did you think I wouldn't see you out at the movies?_

_What you doing to me?_

_Your taking him where we used to go_

_Now if your trying to break my heart, it's working 'cause you know."_

He stopped singing and looked right into my eyes.

"_That should be me, holding her hand."_

He took Clare's hand.

"_That should be me, making her laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should me_

_That should be me, feeling your kiss!_

_That should be me, buying you gifts!_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on 'till you believe_

_That, that should be me."_

He got up and looked around at everyone.

"_I need to know should I fight for love?_

_Or disarm?_

_It's getting harder to shield, this pain in my heart!_

_OHHHHH!"_

_That should be me, making her laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should me_

_That should be me, feeling your kiss!_

_That should be me, buying you gifts!_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on 'till you believe_

_That, that should be me!_

_Holding your hand!_

_The one making you laugh!_

_Giving you flowers!_

_Talking for hours!_

_Never should of let you go!_

_I never should have let you!_

_Never should have let you go!_

_I never should have let you go!"_

Justin got on one knee in front of Clare and said:

"Clare, will you please forgive me?"

**Please don't! Please don't!**

"YES! I FORGIVE YOU!"

Everybody in the café started clapping and cheering. And this kissed right in front of me!

I was searching around the café and saw Selena. I mouthed to her:

"It's on."

**A/N: yea, I know. You hate me for bringing them back together, but it's not the end! Don't get mad!**


	9. Baby

A/N: Thank you to my EPIC Beta- Reader: No Username Needed =)

Bieber V.S. Goldsworthy

Selena's P.O.V.

It was after school and I had detention. It sucked ass. Not only did I have to stay in this room for 45 minutes, I also have to spend it with Justin.

"Ok you two. No talking. I'll be back at the end of the period." Couch Armstrong said, and he walked out the room.

Justin immediately spoke up.

"I know you told Clare. I said that when I found the person who told Clare I was going to kill them. I'll make an exception though." Justin said.

"What do you want from me?" I scolded.

"I want you to stop helping Eli get Clare back." Justin replied.

"What if I don't?" I was challenging him now.

"I will tell everybody what really happened when we went to the beach. Not only kissing happened you know…" Justin trailed off.

"You wouldn't" I gasped.

"Oh, but I would. Yes or No Selena. Simple." He laughed at my vulnerablity.

"Wouldn't it ruin your reputation too?" I asked.

"It wouldn't. The guys would say that I've became a man, and the girls would be saying that you're a whore." He devilishly smiled.

"Stop it!" I begged.

"I can't. It's too funny." He chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, hoping that Coach Armstrong didn't hear me.

"So, would you do it?" He asked.

"Fuck you Justin." I hissed.

"I love you too Selena, and I take that as a yes." He grinned.

Justin chuckled and turned around in his seat. I took out my phone and immediately texted Eli.

Justin is up to no good. You have to get Clare back immediately! - Selena

…..

Eli's P.O.V.

I was walking out of Degrassi, when my phone started beeping.

Justin is up to no good. You have to get Clare back immediately! - Selena

Oh crap! I got to find Clare! I ran back in Degrassi, and saw Clare by her locker.

"Hey Clare, what are you doing here so late?" I asked her.

"Justin is in detention and I'm waiting for him." She said.

"Even though Justin hates me with a passion, he asked me to walk you home." I tried to convince her to come with me.

"He didn't tell me that…" She didn't believe me.

"Well, I'm telling you now. Come on."

I grabbed her arm, and we ran out the front doors.

…...

Justin's P.O.V.

Detention was finally over, and I was free! I walked by Clare's locker, and she wasn't there. I asked her if she could wait for me until I got out. It was only 45 minutes! That's not long! I saw some geek with curly hair sitting on a bench cleaning his flute.

"Have you seen Clare?" I asked him.

"S- She ran o-of with Eli." He said.

Time stood still, and I bet my eyes darkened because the boy got scared.

"Which way did they go?" I growled.

"They went that way, but don't tell them I told you!" The boy yelled as I ran off to get Clare.

….

Clare's P.O.V.

"N-no Eli. This is wrong." I moaned.

Eli was so busy kissing my neck that I forgot that I even had a boyfriend. He was on top of me, on my couch, and we were having a heavy make out session.

"I knew you missed me Clare." Eli murmured against my neck. I really did miss him. When I said I forgave Justin, I was hypnotized by the way he sang to me. I really do want Eli back.

"Just break things off with him, Clare." Eli kissed me on the lips.

"I can't break up with him. It would break him." I said after he stopping kissing me.

"He cheated on somebody, Clare. Come back to me…" Eli begged.

He started kissing me again, and then there was a loud bang on the door.

"Just leave it." Eli said before he began kissing the crook of my neck.

The loud bang was at the door again, and Eli sighed. He got off of me and went to the door. When he opened the door, a fist came and punched him in the face. Eli fell to the ground and groaned. I got up from the couch and yelled.

"Justin, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"He's trying to come in between us Clare!" Justin yelled back.

Eli got off the ground and said "No, Clare! I took his shit for almost a week! He needs to be hurt."

Eli got up from the ground and took Justin by his shirt collar.

"I will never say never bitch!" Eli screamed in Justin's face. He slammed him against the wall and punched him in the stomach.

….

Eli's P.O.V.

I don't know if it was the punch he gave me or the fact that I just sat for almost a week and didn't do shit. I was going crazy right now; It's like a demon has taken over my soul.

When he fell to the floor, I kicked him in the side. I kicked him again and he groaned in pain. Serves you right, Justin. I was being pulled back by Clare, and I pulled out of her grip.

"No Clare! He deserves this! He made my life a living hell since he came! He took my life and more importantly you Clare." I screamed at her.

"But like you said, Eli, nobody deserves to get hurt!" Clare screamed back.

"I meant emotionally!" I argued.

"I need time to think Eli…" She sighed and shook her head.

"I thought you loved me Clare. You said we were going to stay together forever!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and she winced.

"Forever is a long time." She paused and sighed shakily. "Eli, I do love you, but just let me think. I need time."

I let out a frustrated growl. I went to the door and slammed it shut.

Selena's P.O.V.

I was getting worried, because Eli hasn't called or texted me in the last hour.

Where have you been! What happened? - Selena

It took a minute, but Eli finally responded.

Clare chose Justin over me. I'm wondering if she really does love me - Eli

I frowned at his reponse and quickly texted back.

I know she still loves you Eli. She'll come back to you don't worry - Selena

I'm giving up - Eli

No! That's exactly what Justin wants you to do! I have a plan now. I'm 200% positive that it'll work - Selena

Are you sure?- Eli

Absolutely - Selena

…..

A/N: We'll thanks to my EPIC and AWESOME! Beta- Reader: No Username Needed and the next chapter is going to be the last chapter!


	10. Love Me

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! My electricity had been cut off and my whole block didn't have lights. But, I'm here now! This is it. The last chapter =( But, I will make more stories! **

Bieber V.S. Goldsworthy

Eli's P.O.V.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I do! Now Mrs. Vega, you ready to do this?" Selena asked Mrs. Vega the front desk lady. She was more than happy to help us.

"Yea, I am." Mrs. Vega said.

Mrs. Vega took the intercom and cleared her voice.

"Clare Edwards please report to the front desk please." Mrs. Vega said into the intercom.

"Now Eli, go into the closet!" Selena said.

I scrambled inside and waited…

Clare's P.O.V.

I looked up from my book when my name was called on the intercom. Justin looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I got up from my desk and walked out.

I walked inside the office and was greeted by Mrs. Vega.

"Ms. Edwards, your mom came by and dropped something off for you. It's in the closet for safe keeping." She said.

"Thanks Mrs. Vega." I responded.

I walked over to the closet and opened it to get pulled inside. The door closed and locked as I hear a voice from outside.

"Now, you two won't come out until you get back together!" Was that Selena?

"Hey Clare." Eli said.

…...

Justin's P.O.V.

It was almost 20 minutes and Clare still haven't came back yet. I was getting worried so I raised my hand.

"Mr. Bentenkemp, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Don't be out there too long okay? And look if you see Clare." He replied.

I nodded my head and got up from my seat.

….

Selena's P.O.V.

Any minute now…

I saw Justin walking down the hallway. Yes, plan going smoothly right now. We all knew he was going to look for Clare right?

I walked out from my hiding place and startled Justin.

"Oh! Well, hey Selena. What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Oh, you know…_stuff._" I said nonchalant.

"Well, have you see seen Clare?"

"Who's Clare?"

"Don't act retarded with me."

"Who's acting retarded?"

"Look-"

I slammed Justin against the lockers and whispered in his ear:

"I want you back." I'll be lying if I said I didn't want Justin back. I missed him.

"Even if this does sound tempting, I won't cheat on Clare."

"Even if I promise you something."

"Like what?"

'_Stuff…"_

"_Hmmmm.:_

….

Eli's P.O.V.

"You said that you still love me!" I yelled.

"I do love you!" Clare yelled back.

"Then why don't you come back to me!"

"Because I'm confused!"

"How are you confused?" I screeched. I couldn't believe this!

"We are staying in this closet until you get back with me!" I said.

"Justin will get suspicious."

"Do I care what Justin will get?"

"I can't cheat on him."

"But, you can cheat on me?"

"That's different!"

"How is it different?"

I backed Clare against the cramped closet space. If I don't get her back right now, I might not never get her back. Sexiness activate!

I kissed her on her cheek, then her eyes, then her nose, and finally her lips. Our lips were moving slowly at first because she wasn't really sure to kiss me back, but I guess she changed her mind.

"I don't hear talking! You better nor be doing anything inappropriate in there!" Mrs. Vega said.

"We aren't!" I called back.

I kissed Clare back in a frivolously, and this time she kissed me back the same way.

"Hey, Mrs. Vega, have you seen my jacket?" Mr. Simpson said from outside.

"Yea, I put it in the closet." She responded. Oh shit!

"As much as I would continue this, we need to get out!." Clare said.

"It's locked from the outside, Clare!" I said realizing my mistake.

"Detention here we come."

The closet door opened and we saw Mr. Simpson's horror struck face.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see anything, alright?" Mr. Simpson said.

"Thanks." Me and Clare said.

…

Justin's P.O.V.

Having Selena's lips on mine felt right. I was a crazy person for cheating on her.

"I love you." I said to Selena.

"I love you too." Selena responded.

Laughing filled my ears when I pulled away from Selena. Eli and Clare walked out of the office hand in hand giggling. When they turned around and saw me and Selena together, they stopped.

"Pretend this never happened?" Clare said.

"Yea, it's the best thing to do." I said.

"So, what do we do now?" Selena said.

"Friends? Since we got off at the wrong foot, and since you beat the crap out of me. It's the least we can do." Eli joined.

"We can do that." I agreed.

I walked over to Eli and shook his hand. Things can work out from here I guess.

"Yea, what period is this?" Clare asked.

"Almost 4th. 4th! We need to get to class pronto!" Selena said.

"Yea. See you at lunch Clare." Eli said and walked away with Selena.

I tried taking Clare's hand, but she pulled away.

"Nope." She said.

"It was worth a try."

…

**A/N: And that's the end of "Bieber V.S. Goldsworthy" Even though I would love to myself, but I love you guys more, I want you to pick another story from me to write! Even if I am 12, challenge me! Thanks =)**


End file.
